


Drowning in Red

by amoama



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Two drabbles, one for Cesare and Lucrezia at the beginning of canon, one at the end.





	Drowning in Red

“Hello, my Holy Brother,” Lucrezia sneaks a kiss even as he frowns at her greeting. His frown resolves into a helpless smile, “don’t call me that.”

“Are you not a Cardinal now?” She preferred the purple Bishop’s robes to the red he wears now. 

“You know what I am and I am not holy.”

“I know only what you allow me to know,” she points out. 

“You know all you need to.” 

She disagrees but merely pouts and twists out of his arms, moving away until he reaches out his arm at the last minute. 

He pulls her back to him.

*

She is drowning in red. Bright as when Cesare wore the Cardinal’s colours. When she would lie beside him and fold herself into the recesses of his gown. When he was both holy and unholy, hers and not hers. She is drowning in red. Two husbands dead by her brother’s hand, one a promise, one a betrayal. Made and unmade, wed and unwed, she is drowning. Cesare no longer wears red but it is all she sees when she looks at him. She knows all of him now, unholiest of brothers, her sword, her armour, her curse, her prayer.


End file.
